School of Dragons (Location)
School of Dragons or more colloquially known as The School is one of the 5 major locations, home of some and steps of multiple Quests, the starting location of all Expansion Pack quests, where Alchemy Adventure and Lab Quests involving Science Experiments take place, of The Hatchery and home of about 4 entrances to 4 important locations. The School is also the default landing location when opening the game. Description The School is a large, wide-open, closed edge of a caldera with an underground beach that connects to the sea, similiar to The Lookout but more closed. The location itself is semi-divided in equals parts, one being the upperground section and the other being the underground section. school v3 building 1.png| school v3 building 2.png| entrance]] and The Lookout entrance]]In the upperground section, a group of buildings representing the School itself is located in the center of the caldera, forming an encurved "with multiple entrances to [[The Great Hall]. In front of the School, nearby a column is where The Headmaster is located, ready to give Quests and start the Expansion Packs. Behind the School is where the Lab and the Alchemy Adventure minigame, and The Hatchery are both located at, with a wide path in between, to the left of the Lab there's a small cavern entrance that leads to the Wilderness as well as a small lagoon with a freshwater fishing spot. and Training Grounds]] At the very end of the ravine, there's a staircase that leads to the beach section that contains a saltwater fishing spot and it often contains 1-2 Mystery Chests. To the right side of the Hatchery, a ramp that leads to The Lookout and a staircase that leads to the Training Grounds is located, to the right side of the Training Grounds is where the Jobs Board and Store are located to the side, below the Store, there's a tunnel that leads to the Lookout. Unlike the left beach, the right beach can only be accessed by falling into it or by flying towards it, though it also contains a saltwater fishing spot. In front of the large lagoon and the school, there's a large, thick caldera crack on the wall where players can exit and enter through it, and outside the school, there's a small piece of ice with a saltwater fishing spot. Though the crack is often used as a teleporter for quests like Sentry Point, in moments like those, players can fly outside the caldera or head left to a wide opening in the middle of the top cliffs and go through the cylindrical hole. The School's docks had once a ship that headed to Berk located in a second sea stack, the sea stack had the most noticeable feature of the School: the Geyser Elevator. The Geyser Elevator was once a way to transport the player and their baby/teen dragon to the uppergrounds without having to take the stairs or having to change to a flying dragon. The School's docks was also were Fishlegs was before being moved to The Lookout. But in v3.0.0 - Hidden World Update, February 21st, 2019, Harald Forkbeard invaded the School and implemented a bomb on top of the Geyser Elevator, Hiccup and Astrid tried to stop Harald but it was too late, the Geyser stops, bringing the platform with the bomb downwards and it explodes, breaking and shattering the Geyser Elevator and bringing a enormous chunk of the underwater grounds with it, creating a chasm. school v3 chasm 1.png|Close-up of the chasm school v3 chasm 2.png|Ditto The chasm is a wide, deep, steep-sided hole created by the explosion of the mystery box, it's enormous, almost the side of the School building and as deep as the entire School's underground section. It contains lots of waterfalls due to the lagoon's underwater grounds shattering and taken down the hole, in the very end of the hole, there's a dense cloud of steam fog. In some of the cliffs, there's a tunnel and a cave for players to fly or hamg out in, and while the Geyser Elevator pillar has been completely shattered and taken down, the World Map pillar is still intact, with the edge close to the chasm a bit shattered. This is now permanent and the new look of the School, without any way of going back to original version. The chasm isn't an ordinary hole, however, players who bought the proper expansion will unveil a whole new world: the Hidden World Annex. Holiday Variations The School is one of the three locations with a holiday variant, Dreadfall (Halloween) and Snoggletog (Christmas) respectively. Both often appear a month ealier as opposed to appear right in the Holiday's month but its switch time is unknown as the holiday variant can stay months despite being out of the Holiday's month. School_of_Dragons_(Location)/Dreadfall|Dreadfall School_of_Dragons_(Location)/Snoggletog|Snoggletog (Soon) Fishing Spots In spite of the giant chasm, the School still contains the 4 main fishing spots. *A freshwater spot, it's located on the upperground lake by Mulch; *A saltwater spot, it's located on the left beach, by the firepit; *A saltwater spot, it's located on the right beach, by the docks; *A saltwater spot, it's located on the outside of the caldera, by a piece of ice. school v3 fishspot 1.png school v3 fishspot 2.png school v3 fishspot 3.png school v3 fishspot 4.png In-game details Ways of Access *By clicking on "School of Dragons" in the World Map *Go through the exit in The Lookout; *Go through the exit in Wilderness; *Go through the exit in Training Grounds; *Enter the docked ship in Berk; V212 map.png|World Map Characters present in this location *Hiccup *Astrid (Quest Exclusive) *Fishlegs (Quest Exclusive) *Snotlout (Quest Exclusive) *Valka (Quest Exclusive) *Bucket (Quest Exclusive) *Mulch *Tuffnut and Ruffnut (Quest Exclusive) *Heather Dragons that live on this location *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder (Quest Exclusive) *Light Fury History Once the sole location in the game, School of Dragons has now lost many of its original buildings as new locations were added to the game. Amongst these locations were Fireball Frenzy, the player's Farm, and The Commons, since relocated to the Training Grounds, The Lookout, and removed from the game, respectively. The School is now home only to the Lab, The Hatchery, The Great Hall, and a few fishing spots. At an unknown update, the water is now swimmable and won't respawn players elsewhere in the map. *7/25/13, version 1.03: Johann’s Trading Post added to the School; *9/27/13, version 4.2: Flight boundary on at the School expanded. *15/10/14, version 1.9: School was divided in two new locations, Training Grounds for the minigames and The Lookout for farming. *28/8/18, version 2.13.0: School's water got updated; *21/2/19, version 3.0.0: With the explosion Harald created in the School, it opened the entrance to the Hidden World Annex Category:Locations Category:Starter Locations Category:Missing images Category:Missing information